


Awareness

by CC Writes (Capoeira)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, M/M, No angst here, just random fluff, no major plot either, yuuri and victor are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capoeira/pseuds/CC%20Writes
Summary: Yuuri would gladly be a fool in love, if Victor was just as foolish as him.





	Awareness

When their relationship had just begun to grow, it was obvious to everyone-including Yuuri-that Victor held most of the cards. And by that, he didn't mean that Victor _controlled_ the relationship or forced Yuuri into anything. Victor could be manipulative about certain things--such as totally corralling Yuri into trying harder to keep Yuuri skating. But he didn't try to control anything in their romantic lives, not purposefully at least.

  
But what could Yuuri do when he was totally helpless to his lover? All it took was a wink here, a suggestive phrase given at just the right time, or a small, fleeting touch ghosting over his skin and then Yuuri would be unable to deny anything he asked. Random weekend trips that Yuuri didn't want to waste money on? Time to bring out Victor's special charm. A new addition to their already cluttered apartment? A set of soft kisses down Yuuri's neck would grant him the sudden ability to find some free space.

  
He could tell that Victor was aware of his _'special powers_ '. In fact, he very much enjoyed them. Victor, himself, had even _told_ Yuuri how much he liked it; How he thrived off of Yuuri's blushes, the way he gave in to Victor's silliest demands when Victor 'seduced' him. Of course Victor never took it too far, always seemed to just know when his charms would be _too_ much. When the situation was too serious--too important.

  
But still, Yuuri was a mess for a good portion of the beginning of their relationship.

  
Sometimes that still boggled his mind. They were in a _relationship._ A serious one at that.

  
However, as their relationship progressed, and he found himself settling in to his life with his fiance, things began changing. If Victor clung to him at any public outing, Yuuri answered with light kisses once they were alone. If Victor was unable to control his affections in public, pushing Yuuri into a hallway or a semi-secluded corner for a heavy make out session, that was _fine_. Yuuri would simply push his leg suggestively between Victor's thighs, meeting his eyes. Daring him to go further. 

  
They grew into their romantic roles, together. Both having their own techniques to make the other squirm in pleasure. With that growth, a trickling sense of awareness in Yuuri was born. A thought that had taken him quite a while to accept.

  
Victor was just as hopelessly and helplessly in love with him as he was with Victor. Yuuri held a power over him that no others ever would, the power of his love.

  
He was surprised to admit, if only to himself -and Phichit, _damn him_ , he couldn't hide anything from his observant friend- that he abused this newfound power _constantly_.   
He quickly discovered that _his_ Victor was weak to slow, yet intent touches. To soft looks, eyes glancing up beneath his lashes. He'd once caused Victor to fall apart simply by leaning back to rest against his lover, exposing the expanse of his neck as he shifted his head for comfort. _Apparently_ , Victor _really_ adored that stretch of skin.

  
If he softened his voice every now and again, asked for what he wanted just _so_ , Victor would instantly melt. Yuuri could ask for the world with that tone, and he was sure Victor would find a way to give it to him.

  
It was intoxicating, the sway he held over his fiance.

  
Now, that wasn't to say that Victor, himself, didn't hold the same power over Yuuri. It wasn't as if anything had _changed_ in that regard. Yuuri would _always_ be weak to Victor's surprises. Whether those surprises were simple, sporadic kisses, or an impromptu dance with no music-and no shame. Yuuri would never be able to resist him, his heart was constantly near to bursting with his affection.

  
When Victor fluttered _his_ lashes, or showed a soft smile that only Yuuri was ever on the receiving end of, Yuuri would always be reminded just how _gone_ he was.

  
So maybe both of them were aware of their effect on one another, maybe they were both utter fools in love. Yuri thought it was annoying, that they were so public. Perhaps they were. Sometimes it felt as if they were the only two in the entire world, that they were surrounded by a impenetrable bubble, but it didn't matter. They couldn't help it.

  
They needed each other, they always would.

  
Victor was a fool in love, _his fool_ , and Yuuri was unable to be anything but the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting in my files from way back, when I was trying to figure out how to write these characters. I decided to post it because it's rather cute, if not a little short! Figured you guys may like reading it?


End file.
